The Lost Diaries
by MiaFan
Summary: [New Chapter!] Based on the book! It's like book four and a quarter and it's like Mia's crazy life! Who knew being a princess would be so dramatic?
1. True love and Kate Bosworth

**The Lost Diaries**

**Okay, NEW STORY! And for my other story, Never Safe… I deleted it! You guys must hate me, but I can't keep it! I mean, to tell you the truth, it sucked. It sucked SOOO BAD! OH, and if you wanted to know who it was… it was…. CHILI GUY! You know the guy that doesn't like corn in his chili! OK, whatever. **

**OK, so this one is like Book Four and a quarter before book four and a half! Its like, all the trauma in Mia's life! It's called The Lost Diaries because I'm writing what Meg Cabot didn't write! Because she always skips ahead a few days or weeks! So I'm writing what happens between them!**

**OK, THANK YOU SOOO MUCH CHELLY FOR THE IDEA AND NAME, AND PEOPLE DON'T REVIEW ME! REVIEW CHELLY! JUST WRITE 'TO CHELLY' OR SOMETHING TO TELL HER THAT HER IDEA IS AWESOME! AND THE NAME ISN'T TOO BAD EITHER! All I'm doing is writing and by the way, Chelly is TheSettingSun25! I mean, without her, this story will not be this good! Oh and thanks Chelly for being my Beta Reader! 3**

**And Beware of Di-Pekka… Do NOT trust her!**

MONDAY JANUARY 26

ALGEBRA

Oh My God. Grandmere is never getting away with this one! I'm never talking to her ever again, even though she says sorry! That old witch! This is the worst thing she can ever do.

And this is one thing that I'm sure Michael is going to break up with me for! He's going to leave me to go out with Kate Bosworth, I'm sure of it!

Here's what happened:

I was taking the limo to school as usual with Michael and Lilly. Before we got to school, I asked Hans to stop at Ho's Deli before dropping me off for school to get some Tampax because I forgot mines at home. I got in and the first thing I see was a newspaper with _PRINCESS MIA IN LOVE?_

Sure, you must be thinking its Michael or something. But no! On the picture, it was me and RENE waltzing during Contessa Elena's black and white ball!

And I would like to thank that Michael didn't come with me (I didn't want him to anyways...you know...) or he would have broken up with me right away, not only because I'm apparently in love with Rene but also because I'm a five foot seven freak, with skis for feet and I have NO breasts at all!

But he's bound to find out somehow. I mean, Michael's parents get that newspaper delivered to them every day!

Oh my God, Michael is bound to find out by lunch time, because Lana just turned around and said, "I hope Michael's not too upset that you're dating some prince behind his back," and she laughed, flicked her blond hair and at me and took out her cell phone and called all of her friends and told them! She's telling them!

And since Mr. G (MUST CALL HIM FRANK) is not there today, the teacher didn't say anything and he didn't take her phone away from her.

My life is over and this time, I mean it.

MONDAY JANUARY 26

LUNCH

Tina, Lilly, Shameeka, Boris and Ling Su know about the whole Rene thing!

You must have realized that I didn't mention Michael because he wasn't at lunch with us today! I bet he's making out with Kate Bosworth right this minute. Or worse, Judith Greshner. I bet he was lying last Friday when he said he was IN love with me, when truly; he only loves me as a friend! He was just trying to make me feel better.

I bet he didn't even mean that kiss.

After all it is just me. Why would he even want to kiss me?

**SOOOO… what did you guys think? Those who liked it REVIEW or I'm not going to update. I must have at least five reviews to continue evil eyes SO REVIEW!**


	2. Chili and Bad Friends

PART TWO

**Okay, you guys, I only got four reviews, but I felt generous, so I decided to update:D Anyways, this time, I better get a lot of reviews, or it will take a long time to update.**

**So about what I wrote last time, remember that Beware of Di-Pekka thing? Forget about it!**

**Thanks Chelly for the name, idea and for being my beta-reader!  You rock (even though you might be mentally insane)**

**So here it goes**

Monday January 26

G&T

Okay, Michael knows. And guess what? He didn't break up. You see, this guy, Trevor, showed him the article and he just laughed but he came to me just in case it was true. I can't' believe that again, I thought he was going to break up with me!

Whatever.

I'm thinking about joining the school paper, since my secret talent is writing. I could write about Animal Protection or something to get more people aware that as we are living our lives, poor little baby cows are getting killed to be served in fancy restaurants.

Uh-oh, some nerd is here with a paper for me to go to Principal Gupta's office.

What this time?

Monday January 26

OUTSIDE PRINICPAL GUPTA'S OFFICE

This better not be Grandmere coming to drag me out of school to bring me to Chanel again. I'm still pretty mad about that, especially since every one still thinks that my dad has cancer.

What if my dad really has cancer now? Oh my god, how am I going to explain this to Principal Gupta? 'Oh, geez, I forgot to tell you! My dad didn't really have cancer it was just an excuse my twisted grandmother told you so she can take me out to buy a dress for Contessa Elena's black and white ball. But I guess it's the real thing now!' I'm SO sure!

Lilly looked up as she saw the nerd coming and made me promise to tell her everything when I get back. When haven't I? But the least she can do is tell me her secrets so I won't have to find them out by myself. I still didn't forgive her for writing a book without telling me, I mean, I AM her best friend!

Uh-oh, Principal Gupta's ready to see me.

Monday 26 2006

G&T

For once in my life, I was going to Principal Gupta's office for a good thing. She said that she noticed that I wrote a lot in my journal and if I was wondering about joining the School Newspaper.

Isn't it freaky that that was just the thing I was thinking about doing before I came into her office?

Of course, I said yes! And she looked very glad, but then she said that the only position available was The School Cafeteria menu.

But I don't care, I mean at least I wrote something in the paper!

So I got out of there and when I came back into the class Lilly came up to me and told me to tell her everything.

And I did.

But she got mad. You'd think that she'd be happy for me! I mean, I'm going to write in the newspaper. Okay, maybe not about important issues like Tortured little baby cows, but hey, it's a start!

But no! Miss I'm-writing-a-book-without-telling-my-best-friend said that I should write in the newspaper at all if it's only to write about Chili.

I bet that Tina would be happy for me.

Oh! There goes the bell.


	3. Love Poems and Big Punches

**Okay, only three reviews. BOO. I told you guys that you had to wait if I didn't get five reviews. But I couldn't help it anymore! I mean, I had this GREAT idea and I felt bad for you guys. So I updated. Moving, right?**

**So for those who were hoping to see some FIGHTING and Michael and Mia lovey dovey junk, too bad! **

**There's none at all. Nope. Zero. Zilch. NADA. Subtle, right?**

**And again, my one million thank to CHELLY, thesettingsun. The best friend and beta reader since like… ever!  **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anyone and blah, blah, blah.**

Same day

On the way to the Plaza

I can't believe that I'm still going to take Princess Lessons with that horrible wicked little… Never mind. Dad convinced me to go. He said that she didn't mean it, she was trying to impress the Contessa.

That's what she said last time, and look where it got me!

You must be wondering why I'm so mad at Grandmere. Well, as I read the article I read that GRANDMERE said that we "are an official couple and will be seen together a lot more!"

How did she think she's going to get away with it, when she knows that I'm dating Michael! I told her that Friday at the ball.

Oh, crap, we're there.

Same Day

Grandmere's bathroom.

Damn, she's doing her 'I'm-a-horrible-grandmother-if-my-own-granddaughter-hates-me' act again! It might have worked on me last week, but I'm older now, and I know that she's just faking it!

Oh my god, I just read what I wrote and I sound like a total grandmother hater! How could I just say that? I can't believe myself. I'm going to say sorry.

No! I won't! It's unfair that she goes around telling the pres that I'm dating a Prince that got kicked out of his own country!

That's exactly what I'm going to tell her.

And I won't back out.

Same Day

The limo

Well, our lesson got cut short. You know why? Grandmere refused to talk to me! The only thing she would say was that I was a horrible granddaughter to not want to listen to her grandmother who knows best for her.

Yeah, I'm so sure! She knows best for me?

Puh-lease!

Anyways, I couldn't be happier to be done with Grandmere. I can finally have dinner with my "family". But the best part is that I'm never coming back again! She told me to go away and never come back!

Yay!

I just sounded like that bitch I was talking about earlier! I can't believe I'm celebrating because I'm done with my Grandmere. I know that I keep writing stuff like 'I hope Grandmere's dead' and evil, delinquent stuff like that, but I didn't mean it!

What's dad going to say? I bet he's not going to be all TV dad on me and he'll just say "You're no longer the heir of the throne for doing that to your poor Grandmother. Good day."

AND SEBASTIANO IS FINALLY GOING TO GET WHAT HE WANTED!

Poo.

Tuesday January 27

Algebra

I didn't sleep at all last night because of stupid Grandmere. I dreamt that she would become all suicidal because of what I did! That and also because Fat Louie tried sleeping on my head. Who could fall asleep with an evil grandmother haunting their dreams and a twenty-five pound cat sleeping on their face?

So, Michael is acting like none of this ever happened. But it did. But he's pretending it didn't.

Mr. G is absent again! What's wrong with him? He was just fine this morning when I saw him!

OH MY GOD WHAT IF HE IS CHEATING ON MOM? THAT BASTARD! I'M GOING TO KICK HIS BUTT! I'LL MAKE HIM REGRET THE DAY HE WAS BORN!

There I go being a delinquent again.

What is up with me?

Same day

Girls' room

Holy cow. The most amazing thing just happened. It was lunch time and I was minding my own buisiness, you know, lunch with Michael, Lilly, Tina, Shameeka, Ling Su and Boris when all of a sudden someone barged into the cafeteria.

Every one went silent and stared at none other than… RENE!

He walked slowly towards my table, probably thinking he was cool with his tight pants. Which he wasn't.

So he walked over to my table and went on one knee. For a minute there I thought he was going to ask me to marry him.

Then he says "Amelia, you may not know it, but… I love you!" He was right. I didn't know it.

He went on "I love with all my heart, since the first day I've met you! I think of you day and night! I know that you are making a terrible mistake dating _him_" He said turning his head slightly toward Michael. Michael said "Hey!"

But Rene ignored him. "I know that you will be much happier with me! So please, leave him and come with me to Genovia!"

By now, everyone started whispering. I just wanted to get away and crawl into a hole somewhere and never come out … EVER!

But that's not what's amazing.

Here's the amazing part: Michael got up, walked towards Rene and did this un-Michael thing. HE PUNCHED HIM! Right in the stomach. Then he punched him in the arm and then nose. Rene was on the ground by now and Michael started kicking him.

This was a totally different side of him! I've never seen him like this! He was aggressive.

But he was **_hot_**!

Then he started screaming "HOW CAN YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME IN HERE AND TELL MIA THAT YOU LOVE HER WHEN YOU KNOW PERFECTLY WELL THAT SHE'S DATING ME AND THAT I LOVE HER!" And it didn't stop there!

"MIA'S MY GIRL AND SHE'LL ALWAYS WILL BE, SO IF YOU THOUGHT THAT YOU'RE GOING TO WISK HER OFF HER FEET WITH YOUR FANCY TALK THEN YOU'RE WRONG, ASSHOLE!"

He gave him one last kick and walked out.

Then I realized this amazing thing.

Michael truly loves me.

**I was lying! There was some total action! Coming mostly from Michael, lol. But you gotta admit, I was really, REALLY subtle! Wasn't I?**

**REVIEW OR I'LL DELETE.**

**Not.**

**But you guys will have to wait even longer. scary face**


	4. Bad Boys and Guilty Conscience

**Hey hey hey! I'm BACK! hooray! Okay, FOUR REVIEWS? I was actually thinking of deleting this story! I seriously do NOT feel motivated to continue this story! SO UPDATE! **

**This chapter isn't as good as the last one, but whatever, I wrote it while eating a Pina Colada Smoothie, eating Cheetos and listening to Panic! At the Disco! This isn't as funny as the last chapter! **

**Whatever. **

**Advisory: I don't own this shit and I never will. Why does Meg Cabot have to rub it in? cries and runs to her and slams the door **

TUESDAY JANUARY 27th

THE LOFT

I spent the rest of the day thinking about what happened.

Everyone was talking about it in G & T. On top of that Michael wasn't there.

Oh, he's a bad boy.

So here I am, watching Baywatch, even though I really can't concentrate because of Michael. I called him two times and Lilly always answered and said that he wasn't there and we ended up talking about today, the last thing I wanted to do.

I guess I'll have to do homework. I'm so behind!

Oh! Pamela's saving some kid! Homework can wait!

Same day

Lilly's apartement

Lilly wanted me to come over because Michael has been missing since lunch. She really looks scared. I've never seen Lilly scared. Let alone scared for her brother. It's actually very sweet.

Scary, but sweet.

So Mr. G is "very worried". He says that in all of his years at AEHS Michael has never skipped class.

I'm very worried, too.

Lilly is in the bathroom right now and Maya is cleaning up her room. She's been happier these days since her son has been out of prison.

In fact she's talking about him just now.

I just checked the time and realized that it's 4 o'clock. I would be at Princess Lessons now. When I thought of that I felt very sad. I bet poor Grandmere is crying in her Plaza Suite. She's my grandmother for crying out loud!

I thought that this would be fun, you know, the whole coming home for dinner thing and not having to spend most of my night with that horrible witch, but my stupid conscience feels bad for her so now I guess I'm going to have to apologize to her.

REASONS I SHOULD FORGIVE GRANDMERE

She's an old lady She's very upset She's my grandmother, for crying out loud! She probably knew that Rene liked me so maybe she was trying to be nice to him! If I say sorry, I won't have her on my conscience. 

REASONS I SHOULDN'T FORGIVE GRANDEMERE

I'll have to spend many hours with her at night She'll try to talk me into loving Rene She doesn't like Michael. She's GRANDMERE for crying out loud. She started this 

I've said it once and I'll say it again. WHY ME!

Same day

THE LOFT

Michael is safe! Just as I wrote the word WHY Michael came into Lilly's room. I was so happy to see him. He came and kissed and took me into his room. I actually like his room. It's all small and cozy.

Lilly seemed very pissed though. I can see why, I came to see her and then I left her all alone in her room to go make-out with her brother. Whatever.

As soon as I got into his room I couldn't help but shout:

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"What was what?" He asked, as though none of this happened. Like it was just another day at school. How can he do that?

"What do you mean 'what'? Hello, you just beat up Rene!" I screamed. I was really mad at him.

"Oh, that" He said it like it was nothing. Well it's wasn't nothing.

"Don't act like it's no big deal, it's a huge deal!" I said.

"Okay, maybe it was, but what else was I to do? I mean, he came here with his love poem or whatever and starts dissing me for NO reason at all except that you're MY girlfriend and not his!" He said "I wasn't going to stand for it because you mean a lot to me!"

Awww. Michael is so sweet! I love him! I really do!

I couldn't be mad at him anymore. He gave me a long kiss on the lips and then said that he needed to go take a shower.

I went to see Lilly but she wasn't in her room. I went to the kitchen but the only person there was Maya making supper.

I went into the living room and I asked the Drs. Moscovitz if they'd seen Lilly and they said she went out to meet Boris at Number One Noodle Son.

Great, Lilly ditched me. But on the other hand, I ditched her so she has all the right to ditch me too.

I decided to go home after that. I walked slowly back to the loft and on the way there, I saw Norman, that guy obsessed by Lilly's feet, and then suddenly I had tears in my eyes. I remember how it used to be before I used to date Michael, but when it was just me and Lilly. I miss those days.

And now I can't help but to think will it ever be the same ever again?

**Liked it? Of course you didn't coughcough littletwirps coughcough Whatever! **

**REVIEW! Or this story will be FINITO before I finish it! grrrr……. **


	5. Breakdowns and accidents

**Yes, yes, I know, I haven't updated for eons. Well, I've been busy (doing nothing) these days and I had a lot on my mind (for example, nothing). This chapter will be MUCH funnier now that I have watched Yours, Mines and Ours (awesome movie! Rent it today at Blockbuster, now with no more late fees. Just bring it in whenever you're ready. Wouldn't I be perfect in commercials?)**

**So enjoy my little _chapitre_ as the French would say. They would also say _Baguette_ but that's something completely different. **

**Now, to the story! Thanks all of YOU for updating! All of my 16 reviews (could've gotten much more of SOMEBODY reviewed… You know who you are!) Have been nothing but great and thanks especialle de Marie, who seems to THRIVE over my story. Why I am not surprised? I mean, _I_ wrote it. Who wouldn't love it?**

**Whoa… this has been pretty long author's note… better start the story.**

Same day,

The Hospital

Oh.

My.

God.

This cannot be happening to me! These things do not happen to ME! I'm the good girl, remember? Or maybe GOD is mistaking me for that viper Lana! I mean HOW could have this happened?

HOW?

HOW?

HOW?

Why didn't she wear her seatbelt? Oh my god, oh my god

It started right after I wrote the word again. The phone rang and I picked it up. It was Michael. His voice was shaky and it sounded like he wanted to cry.

"Michael what's wrong?" I screamed. Too loudly.

"It's L-Lilly… she's been in a car accident…" He said. I heard him cry (My man's a REAL man because he cries)

I dropped the phone and fainted. I was so shocked, I fell to the floor with a loud THUD! My mom heard me and she came running. Mr. G put me in the back of his car and drove me all the way to the hospital, then I woke up to find Michael, my mom, Mr. G, My dad and Grandmere watching me.

I stood up right away and grabbed Michael by the wrist and started running.

"Mia! Mia, where are you going?" He shouted.

"Where's Lilly's room? Where is it?" I started being aggressive. For a moment there I thought I was about to slap him because it had taken him 5 seconds to remember. The normal me left and was replaced by this… MONSTER that's afraid for her BEST FRIEND SINCE THE FIRST BLEEPING GRADE!

"Second floor, 2-16" He said.

I let go of his hand and started running. I suddenly felt cold, like something was missing. It was Michael. I needed him beside before I see Lilly. I was on the second floor and in front of Lilly's room, as soon I touched the doorknob, I fell to my knees and started crying.

This was like, straight out of The O.C. I couldn't believe everything. I cried and cried until Michael came and picked me up in his arms (for a guy who spends almost every free moment in his room, he's pretty strong) opened the door and laid me down on the chair beside Lilly's bed.

She was awake and reading some outdated Time magazine.

"Mia! Mia, was that you crying?" She looked worried.

I nodded. I couldn't talk right now. I could only cry. I cried because she was okay, I cried because she got in a car accident and I cried because I really hurt my knee when I fell down.

"Oh, Mia!" She hugged me and promised that everything would be okay. She wanted to tell about the car accident, but I couldn't listen because I would start crying again, so she just let me sit there, holding her hand.

I still don't know about the accident because as soon as I felt ready to know, a doctor came in and took me to a separate room because he needed check if I was hurt or anything.

I wasn't, but he said that I fainted because of too much stress and that I needed to stop hiding my emotions. I needed to let someone else know about my feelings. I told him about this journal and he said that it's good, but not enough.

He let me get some rest and then some therapist came in, lit a few aromatherapy candles and started talking to me. I felt very comfortable talking to her.

We talked for about two hours. It felt good. I felt relaxed after she left. Lilly came in a wheelchair to check on me but I was already asleep.

It was long day.

**Okay, it was THAT funny, but whatever! I mean, it was very dramatic with lots and lots of drama. It was truly OUT OF THE OC! It rocked, if I do say so myself flicks hair**

**Review my super dee duper (I promise I will never say that again) story, and you'll get an update pretty soon coughcough YOU WISH coughcough**

**Lots of love (and hope for reviews),**

**Nadine**


	6. Bad fights and UnBorn babies

**Hey hey hey! I'm in a great mood! You know WHY? Because I just got 5 reviews in one day! As a special treat, I'm updating! You guys ROCK. I know that I'm not going to get as much reviews as last time because there's nothing exciting happening in this chapter, but please, please review! IT's really short, too… Well, I still love you guys for all those reviews.**

**YOU ROCK MY SOCKS! And remember, I'm doing all of this for you. Appreciate it. **

Chapter 5

Wednesday January 28th

ALGEBRA

Ha-ha! Lana isn't there today! Shameeka said that she sprained her ankle in last night's practice. Oh, I finally get to write in my journal in peace!

So, when I came home yesterday, I realized all hell broke loose. Mom was shouting and crying because Mr. G (FRANK!) asked is she has bought toilet paper, and he should know better! I mean, I was suffering from a traumatic event! Hell-o!

"Oh, so just because I didn't buy the toilet paper you're mad?" My mom cried.

Of course, Mr.G (FRANK, FRANK—OH THE HELL WITH IT!) never said that!

"No! No, of course not, honey! You know I wouldn't get mad at—" But my mom wouldn't let him finish! She kept screaming!

"I thought you loved me!" She wailed.

I don't know what Mr. G said next because I just went into my room and put my headphones on and listened to some good ol' dolphins to relieve my stress

This went on all night. Poor Mr. G didn't get any sleep last night. He looks frazzled today and he told us that he's not in the mood to work and that we should just get on with personal projects.

Of course, I chose to write in my diary. So, my mom FORCED ME TO GO TO SCHOOL WHEN POOR LILLY IS SUFFERING IN THE HOSPITAL. Boris didn't have to go to school! And he's just dating her.

Of course, he didn't stick his tongue down her throat. BUT I'M STILL HER BEST FRIEND!

But I forgave mom, because she if the woman holding me little baby brother or sister in that womb of hers.

That reminds me I have to go get some Soya beans. She hasn't been eating healthy these days. It's only pickles and ice cream and some vegetable dumplings from Number One Noodles Son.

Mr. G had slept on the couch with the little time he had to sleep. I feel bad for him. I think that I should relax mom by making her a nice bubble bath. That can always relax her.

Oh, no, wait I can't! She's pregnant, it's very dangerous for her.

My God, what if she HAS taken baths when I was at school or wasn't with her? Does she that she's putting Baby Allen (my boy name) or baby Emma (my girl name) IN DANGER?

When will she ever understand?

About that therapist yesterday, I'm not going to any therapists anymore. I mean, I don't feel like I have to…

I mean, that would be just creepy because I'm telling all my deep, dark secrets that I haven't the gut to tell my best friend, TO A COMPLETE STRANGER.

That's not gonna happen.

Great, there goes the bell. Another long dreary day ahead of me. Joy.

**See? Another boring, boring chapter. I loved it, though, because it sounds like something RIGHT OUT OF THE BOOK! I'm pretty proud of myself. Please review, and I won't be upset if I only get like, 3 reviews, because those 5 reviews in one day have made my WEEK! Lol P. I luuuuurve you ALL!**

**LUUUURVE,**

**Nadine )**


	7. Learnt lessons and alzheimer's diseasae

**OMG! I love you guys! 4 reviews in less than 24 hours! I LOVE, LOVE, LOVE YOU! So this chapter will be a little more dramatic, PD style, you know, not like last time, you know accident and all. Some about Grandmere… I mean, it's about FREAKING TIME! I know they fought and stuff, but she thought that it was to important to ignore and all. Enjoy you guys, you're REALLY worth it:D:D:D**

Same day

THE LOFT

Okay, this is BEYOND weird! I get home from school and as soon as I put my foot in the room, the phone rings. And it was… you guessed it GRANDEMERE!

Here's how our conversation went:

"Amelia! What's this about your savage boyfriend punching poor Rene?" She hollered on the phone. I had to pull the receiver away so I won't go deaf from one ear.

"Grandmere, calm down!" I said, calmly.

"How can I calm down? Poor Rene got his NOSE BROKEN!" She continued.

"Well, I'm sorry, but I didn't ASK Michael to hit Rene!" I started shouting, getting madder and madder.

"Well, I refuse that you date that barbaric boy!"

"Grandemere, you're not my mother I'll date whomever I want, whether you agree or NOT. It's MY LIFE!" And I slammed the phone.

She didn't call back, but I was deceived that she didn't. I was hoping she would call back and ask for her forgiveness and promise that she won't meddle with me and Michael ever again.

That's how it should go. But I didn't. Although I would have loved it if she called back, I was also happy that she didn't call back is that she finally understood, but doesn't like to admit that she was wrong. That's Grandmere for you!

So I called Lilly. It's like a reflex. As soon as I have a problem I call her. It's pathetic! I'm never going to independent if I keep calling Lilly.

I dialed the number and after the two first rings Michael answered.

"Michael! Hey! Where's Lilly?" I said.

"Whoa. Alzheimer's disease isn't supposed to hit until you're a little older! She's at the hospital, remember?" He chuckled.

That's right! The hospital! How could I forget such a tragic event?

I am, truly, sincerely, OFFICIALLY, the best friend EVER.

**Okay, I know, I'm so sorry for the shortness! Well, because of that, I'm going to make the next chapter extra long! Sure, it might take a while before I update but it's going to be worth it, I promise!**

**So for now, I leave you with my little story and lots of love.**

**Lots and lots of love,**

**Nadine 3**


	8. Silent Visits and Shrinking Body Parts

**Hey remember me? I'm sure you don't. Yes, it's been that long! So, anyways, I'm FINALLY updating  I haven't got much to say so I'll just start the story. Sorry I haven't written anything in a while. Forgive me. **

January 28th

The Hospital

So I'm finally visiting Lilly. I came up here and found her parents with her. I could tell they were trying to analyze her. She had the "piss off" look on her face. She's back.

As soon as her parents saw me they got up and left. Her mom's eyes were red. She was crying. Oh this is so sad.

"Mia! Finally! Have you been hiding from me?" She asked. I looked at her.

Then I realized something. I realized that (here comes the big "Oh-Mia-Learnt-A-Life-Lesson" part) Lilly is no stronger than I am. I mean, when I imagine Lilly, I imagine this fighting machine that fights for the causes that she cares about. I imagine someone not afraid to say "SCREW YOU" to a teacher. Now when I look at her, in her bed with her little hospital pajamas, she looks like a little child. I even heard it in her voice.

I smiled at her because if I opened my mouth I would cry. I pulled up a chair and sat beside her bed. All we could hear was the machine that counted her pulses. I sat there looking at my freakishly huge feet. I think they grew an inch or two. Now that I think about it, I think that the fat from my chest goes to my feet.

I sat there for half an hour then got up and headed to the door.

"Thanks for coming, Mia," Said Lilly.

I couldn't wait to get out of there. This was so sad.

Same Day

Lilly's apartment.

Okay, so as soon as I left the hospital I went to see Michael. As soon as I opened the door, he kissed me, which is much better than a "Hello, how are you?".

I could've kissed his forever. But then I would be dead. Which would be a blessing in disguise, actually.

So here I am in the bathroom.

I just looked at my chest in their mirror and all I have to say is "DID IT SHRINK?".

I hope to god that my little chest-to-feet theory isn't REALITY! Oh my god, I bet that Michael would dump me in a second to go date a Pamela Anderson type.

Oh, crap, I'm back to my normal self. I think that I could've gotten used to the whole drama thing. It would be much better than what's going on in my mind right now.

Oh, poo, Michael knocked on the door and asked me if everything's okay.

NO IT'S NOT OKAY; I'M GOING TO STAY FLAT-CHESTED UNTIL THE END OF DAYS!

Why?

Same day

The Loft

My house is surprisingly calm. This is just too weird. I walked to my mom's room. The door was closed. I hope they're not doing what I think they're doing.

I heard crying from behind the door. I knocked. No-one answered so I opened the door. I saw my mom crying with her head on her freakishly large stomach.

"Mom? What's wrong?"

"It's Frank. He didn't come home from work!" She sobbed.

Oh my god, he really is cheating on my mom, that asshole.

Wait, I just heard the door open. It's him. Oh, he's going to get it now.

**MUHAHAHAHA EVIL! Element of suspense (totally O.C.) Sooo leave 5 comments for the next chapter. I'm waiting. **

**Nadine. ♥ 33**


	9. Surprise Trips and Amazing Boyfriends

**Okay, I just wrote Chapter 8 like an hour ago and I'm writing Chapter 9 now. Okay, I know some suspense but I was reading the comment I got over the months (call me obsessive) and I decided (because Marie keeps writing reviews :D) that I'll put some lovey dovey stuff. **

**This is for you Marie! **

Same Day

The Loft

My mom made a good choice by marrying my algebra teacher. Do you want to know where he was all this time? He's been skipping his job and coming home late at night because… HE WAS PLANNING A SECOND HONEYMOON WITH A TRAVEL AGENT CALLED TAYLOR! And yes, Taylor is a man. They're leaving after tomorrow to go to the ultra-romantic Paris. He said that my mom's been under a lot of stress what with giving life and all that he said she deserves some time to relax.

Here's the best part; I'm staying at Michael's house. Lilly's getting out of the hospital the day they leave and Mr. G got Lilly's parent's permission. Yay.

A whole WEEK with Michael. And Lilly. As soon as I found out I called Michael.

"Oh my God Michael!" I screamed.

"I know," He said.

"Isn't it great?" I said.

"It is!" He said.

"Okay, I'm coming over. Bye!" I hung up.

_Michael…_

Same Day

Michael's apartment

This is a really good day. It just gets better and better. I came in and I went to Michael's room. I opened the door without knocking and he got mad.

"Mia! What did you do that for?" He screamed.

"What?" I asked.

"Why didn't you knock?!" He screamed even louder. I was getting scared.

"I-I didn't think that it was necessary…" My voice became so high. I've never seen Michael so mad at me ever since I threw that eggplant from the window a few months back.

"Well, next time KNOW don't THINK!"

I didn't understand why he was so mad. I had tears in my eyes. I was so scared and I hated that he was so mad at me because of something so stupid. I walked down the hallway to leave when I heard Michael opening the door.

"Mia!" He called after me.

"I get it Michael! Just leave me alone," I said, trying to hide the fact that I was about to burst into tears.

"Mia, no! I didn't mean to get so mad!" He said. He came running after me and grabbed me.

"Mia," He said in a really soft voice that makes my heart melt. "Mia, I didn't want to make you mad,"

He hugged me. The tears were rolling down my cheeks. I was sure that I was as red as a tomato.

"Why did you scream at me like that?" I asked.

"I was… it's because… there's this…" He muttered.

I looked at his sternly. "Michael, tell me what's wrong,"

"Okay, Mia. You know how Valentine's day is coming up?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I was preparing a surprise for you," He said. His cheeks turned red. Oh my god, he's hot even when he's blushing!

Then we went to watch some TV. There wasn't anything on so he closed the TV and we just cuddled.

"Michael, why did you punch Rene?" I asked. It finally got out. The question that's been burning me for days.

"It's because I love you," He said.

"Well, that doesn't explain anything. Before we started dating I thought Judith loved you and I didn't punch her!" I said.

He was silent for a while.

"Mia, I've been in love with you ever since you became Lilly's friend. You're the only girl that's ever mattered to me. I've never loved someone as much as I love you." He said.

He looked me straight in the eyes and the moment was so intense.

"Mia, If any other guy tried to touch I would kill him with my bare hands. I want to be with you forever and I'm not just saying this. I mean it," He said. Oh my god, I just want to kiss him,"I want to marry you, have tons of Baby Mias running around and grow old with you. I want to die by your side,"

Then he kissed me. My stomach did that flippy thing it always does when Michael even looks at me. I soo love him. Call me evil, but I sort of wished that Michael's parents would just go on vacation all of a sudden like my mom and Mr. G did and that Lilly would have to stay in the hospital for a few extra days to make sure that she's okay.

This is going to be a great week.


	10. Hash Brownies and Rose Petals

January 30th

The Plaza Hotel

I was hoping I wouldn't have to come here anymore. My Grandmere decided to forgive me and now I have to go to Princess Lessons again. I'm thinking of pissing that old hag off again so I can be free from Princess Lessons. Yes! That's what I'm going to do! No backing out this time! Her Poor-Li'l-Me-My-Granddaughter-Hates-Me act is not going to work on me. Yup. I'm toughy tough tough!

Here it goes.

Same Day

On my way to Michael's apartment

I'm coming back tomorrow.

As soon as I came in her hotel room, there she was, wearing her purple Chanel suit and she greeted me in such a welcoming way. I was really scared. I started sniffing the air… maybe somebody sold her some pot. I looked around for brownies but there was nothing.

Either this was a clone of Grandmere programmed to be nice or Grandmere finally learnt her lesson. I'll go with the first theory.

The whole time she was all "Oh, Amelia, darling, would you like some sugar cookies. I had my personal chef Pierre make them!"

I didn't take any… maybe she was trying to kill me. Maybe Pierre was a hired assassin. The whole time she taught me how to be a princess without screaming at me and giving me that terrifying glare that makes children cry.

But that's not the scariest part. The scariest part was when Grandmere said "Oh, and how is your boyfriend… er- What's his name?- Oh Michel! How's Michel doing?"

At that point I knew something was wrong. She said Michael was my boyfriend. I think it's the first time she actually said that!

"Grandmere what did you smoke before I came?" I asked. I'm sure she wouldn't understand what I meant.

"Oh, just a couple of cigarettes! Why, Amelia, Dear?" She asked.

I just looked at her and said "Nothing. See you tomorrow Grandmere…"

As I walked out, I looked back at her, maybe waiting for her to tell me what she wanted. She didn't say anything. She just smiled. I think it's scarier when Grandmere smiles rather than when she's mad at me.

I'm heading back to Lilly's apartment. She's back, by the way! It isn't actually a walk in the park. She expects me to take care of her. I said I will but she's exaggerating. She has a _bell_ to call me every time she wants me to do something. Everytime I say no she says "I WAS IN A CAR ACCIDENT! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?"

Then I fell totally guilty so I give in and do whatever she wants. I never get to spend time with Michael. Every time we get cozy she walks in or calls me. I don't know if she doing it on purpose or she doesn't know, but it still annoys the crap out of me.

I have to have every meal beside her because she's usually too tired to go to the kitchen and Michael eats all alone. This is the week from hell.

Same Day

Michael's room (yay!)

Lilly's finally gone. Boris came over and took her to his house. She's his problem now.

It's only me and Michael now. Finally. I'm never going to become a nurse, if it means never getting to spend time with my true love. My one and only. I still can't believe how romantic he is. I didn't forget his little love speech he told me. He's soooo romantic.

I barely came in here and he went to get some sodas. I didn't even ask for one. First Grandmere now Michael. Great. So here I am. In Michael's room, all alone, waiting for him.

Wait, he just called me. I wonder what he wants.

Same Day

The Living room

Can I have an even more perfect boyfriend?

The answer is no.

When he called me, I closed my diary and went to see him. As soon as I went into the living room, I saw rose petals everywhere. There were some aromatherapy candles everywhere and Michael was standing in front of me. He was blushing. Holy crap, he's hot even when he's blushing.

"Mia, I know these past few days have been horrible on you, what with Lilly's accident and then Lilly wanting you to do her every little request. This may be the only free time you have for the rest of the week, so I wanted to make it one you'll never forget," He said.

Then he gave me the most passionate kiss ever. EVER. Then we sat down on the couch and we just cuddled. I'm so in love with Michael. I love him so much! He's a better boyfriend that Kenny!

We made out a bit, and now Michael's getting up some double chocolate cake. My favorite (_Author's note: I just made that bit up! I don't even know if it's her FAVORITE!) _

My free time and I get to spend it with Michael. I love him. I really love him.

I really, really, really do!


	11. What We Fear The Most

**Yes, yes I'm back, Hurrah! But don't get too happy. I'm pretty it's going to be like last time. I updated like twice a day then stopped for a long time! But hey, give a girl a break! I went on vacation for like a month and I have toooons to catch up on at school and I have sooo much homework, if I pile it up, it'll be bigger than the everest! So here it goes.**

**P.S. For Drop Dead Saxy ; I already have a beta but she's never online and I never talk to her so please be mine! (like on a valentine's day card it says  BE MINE! Okay, totally random, sorry… But hey, it's almost valentine's day, so not completely random!)**

Lilly's apartment.

January 31

Okay, so this whole living with Michael thing isn't working out. We've been arguing since this morning. I just woke up and I went downstairs to get some breakfast and then I saw Michael drinking milk from the bottle. Ew.

So I said "Michael stop it! That's gross!"

Then he says "You're not my mom!"

Then I say "I KNOW! But I still think it's gross! And other people drink milk!"

Then he says "Well, I'm SORRY if I'm not too perfect for princess!"

Then I say "What's your problem? You can at least treat me with respect!"

Then he says "Why are you giving me orders? This isn't YOUR house!"

That's when I got really mad so I started screaming "MICHAEL YOU INSESITIVE ASSHOLE I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D SAY SUCH A THING!!!"

And he says calmly "Oh, I see. It's that time of the month,"

I couldn't take it anymore I threw a banana at him and stomped upstairs to Lilly's room.

This was our first real fight. I couldn't believe it. When I came upstairs Lilly was sitting there (as usual) reading a magazine.

"What was that all about?" She asked.

"Michael's an obnoxious bastard and he doesn't know it," I said, red with fury.

"FINALLY you see things my way!" She said and then she continued reading her magazine.

I hate Michael.

Same day

Central park

Oh my god something horrible just happened to me.

Okay, so I got bored so I went downstairs to watch some TV. Michael was already there watching a rerun of Larry King, so I turned back and headed for the stairs. But then he called me.

"Mia! Come back!" He said.

So I did, because as much as I'm mad, I really do love Michael despite my earlier statement.

"Yeah ?" I said in a very annoyed voice.

"Lo ok," he got up "I'm sorry for screaming at you, I mean, it's not like I wanted to fight with you on purpose! I was just mad that you were treating me the way you were,"

I really wanted to say a clever remark and stay mad at him, but when I look in his sweet brown, I gave in.

"Oh, Michael I'm sorry too! I just got so carried away!" I said as I looked down.

He came up to me and gave me a hug, then a kiss. Everything was good.

Until half an hour later.

After Larry King, we just sat there talking to each other.

"Sometimes I wish I wasn't a princess," I said.

"Hey, it's better than being average," He said.

"But there's the press and the balls and annual Genovian visits and the Princess Lessons. Oh that princess lessons…" I said, cringing at the memory of Grandmere.

"Oh, stop your complaining!" He said.

"What is that supposed to mean ?!" I asked, feeling angry again.

"Well, you're always complaining. OH I don't have a chest, Oh I'm a princess, Oh NO I have big feet, OOHHH GRANDMERE!!" He said mimicking me (badly).

"HOW ARE YOU?!" I asked.

"Why are you mad, it's the truth! You're always doing that Mia! It gets on my nerves!" He screamed.

Then I got really scared because he's never screamed at me like that. But I was so mad that I sort of forgot my fear, no matter how much I was… scared.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU DATING ME HUH? WHY DON'T YOU GO OFF WITH ANOTHER GIRL IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"YEAH WHY DON'T I? I MEAN, AT LEAST I'D HAVE TO STOP HEARING YOU COMPLAIN!" he screamed. By then I was heart broken, but I didn't stop.

"FINE AND I'LL GO CALL RENE! AT LEAST HE'LL TREAT ME RIGHT, BETTER THAN YOU EVER WILL! AND HE WON'T BEAT YOU UP BECAUSE HE ISN'T A BIG COMPUTER NERD BULLY!"

Then it happened. He slapped me. And not softly too. It was so hard, it still hurts. My cheek became so red and I had tears in my eyes. I stared at him and he stared back. We were both breathing hard. I started turing away and he grabbed me by the shoulders very hard that it really hurt I tried to get away.

"Mia, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you!" he said.

Then he tried to hug, but it was forced and it hurt a lot. I pushed him back, put on my jacket and ran out. He didn't even follow me. I was barely across the street that I started crying. I ran and cried just like the day I found out I was a princess. I ran and ran to Central park, like last time.

And I've been here ever since. It's been two hours now, that I've been sitting on this same bench. The police have been staring at me; they probably think I'm a hobo. Which I am really. At least, for the next four days.

I can't go back to the apartment. I'd have to see Michael and that would kill me. The guy, who 12 hours ago gave me the most romantic gift ever, slaps me. I never knew how strong that guy really is. Now I know how Rene feels. But I think that Rene would have suffered more because he got punched. More than one time.

It's getting dark and I'm a little scared. I think that I'll walk around a bit.

Same Day

Lilly's apartment.

So I'm back. Only because Lilly convinced me.

She heard a big SNAP sound and came running (a little too late, I left by then) and has been looking for me ever since.

She found my at Times Square walking around. She walked with me, trying to convince mr to go back to her place, but I wouldn't. I was so scared, I couldn't even think about Michael.

So we walked in silence until 9 p.m. Then she said "I'm going home, Mia. Please come. You can't sleep in Central Park or something! I'll make sure Michael stays away from you!"

I don't know what finally made me give in, but I did, so here I am again, in Lilly's room. Hiding from my boyfriend. Maybe my ex-boyfriend.

I don't know how this will end and that really scares me. I love Michael with all my heart but what he just did… it was so… not Michael. But fighting Rene was so not Michael, but he still did it.

I guess that you can never really know someone until you've seen their bad side. I always thought that Michael didn't have a bad side, only a good one. I was wrong on so many levels.

But to tell you the truth, if Michael came in here asking for my forgiveness, I'd forgive hime no doubts about it because I love Michael no matter what he does or say to me, I mean, he's the love of my life. That's done something very bad to me. I think I'm going to go talk to him.

Shit I'm nervous. Oh my god what if he doesn't want to talk to me? What if he doesn't regret doing this? What if he doesn't love me anymore? I think that's the thing that scares me the most.


	12. Valentine's Day

**Dudes, what was THAT? I only got like two comments! Did you forget about me ? Lol, haha, sorry, but I thought it was a little weird. Okay, so I'm writing this chapter and I won't update until I get at least 5 comments. I mean it this time. Okay, here it goes! Oh, I almost forgot. I'm going straight to Valentine's Day. In the theme I guess. Don't worry, the story won't be too affected. … You'll see. **

February 14

ALEGBRA

I'm still not talking to Michael. This is so weird. Did we break up? OH MY GOD WHAT IF WE DID? I DON'T HAVE A BOYFREIND ANYMORE!! NOOO! Okay, I have to calm down.

Here's how the last 14 DAYS went. I ignored Michael. Even at Lilly's house, I ignored him. When I (finally) went back home, we didn't call, he didn't even try to talk to me! He stopped coming to school with me and Lilly and started taking the Subway again.

I hate this, literally. It's Valentine's day and I'm all alone! Lana is with Josh and I'm all alone. LILLY EVEN HAS BORIS! I'm all alone. I miss Michael. Yesterday I cried because I missed him.

I mean, he didn't even try to talk to me! I bet he thinks that he's done nothing wrong or that we've broken up… oh my god. I have to talk to him TONIGHT! TONIGHT IS THE NIGHT! Oh my god… how am I going to pay attention in class if I'm only going to think about that? Wait, I don't even listen in class. Whatever.

Same Day

Princess Lessons.

Okay, this is still very weird. Since I've missed Princess Lessons the day Michael slapped me, she hasn't done a thing about it. Remember, I said she's really weird because she's been really nice to me. She still is! And get this : I GOT CHOCOLATES FROM HER!

I didn't eat them of course, this could be her revenge. But they look so good. They're white chocolate with Milk chocolate filling. They're the best there is and I really want to eat them but for all I know they could be poisonous. I'll just throw them in the garbage on my way out.

So, I'm here and she's ordering another Sidecar. I'm heading straight to Michael's after Princess Lessons. I NEED TO TALK TO HIM. I'm so worried, what if he got another girlfriend? Shit.

Same Day

In Front Of Lilly's Apartement

Okay, I'm back here. I'm worred about ringing the doorbell. What if I come in and find Michael with his new girlfriend? Lilly's out with Boris and Michael's parents went out for Valentine's Day. Of course he has his new girlfriend there. Okay, I'm leaving, I'm really leaving.

But, what if he isn't with his new girlfriend? What if he's all alone? What if he doesn't even have a new girlfriend? What if he really misses me and wishes I was there? I think it's best that I ring the doorbell.

OKAY IT'S DONE I RANG THE DOORBELL!

Same Day

The Loft

Oh my god! OH MY GOD.

OH.

MY.

GOD.

So after I closed my diary, Michael opened the door.

"Hi," I said, in a shy voice. I knew I was blushing.

"Hey," he muttered. He looked down at his feet.

"I need to talk to you," I said, a little braver.

"Yeah, me too!" Michael's voice got a little louder.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to say that I would call Rene, but I was so mad because you were criticizing me and when you slapped me, I was really hurt and I really thought it was over between us and I was worried that I would come in on you and your girlfriend on Valentine's day and I was worried that you had –"

"Mia! Are you stupid? Did you really think that I was going to give up on you and get a new girlfriend in fourteen days?" He asked.

What? Did Michael just call me stupid? Oh my god, I couldn't believe it! I didn't want to start a new fight but something came over me and I started screaming very loudly.

"STUPID? WELL, I'M SORRY I WORRIED THAT WE WERE, I'M SORRY THAT I CARE TOO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" I screamed. "IT'S THE LEAST I CAN EXPECT FROM YOU BUT YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T CARE, I MEAN YOU DIDN'T EVEN COME TALK TO ME!"

"WELL YOU DIDN'T EITHER YOU INSECURE HYPOCRITE!"

That's when I slapped him. I think that's stupid because the reason that we didn't talk to eachother in the first place is because he slapped me! He didn't say anything and I didn't either. We just stared at each other for what seemed forever.

Then he just kissed me. And not a forced kiss, like the forced hug he gave me before, but a really passionate _beautiful_ kiss.

He really does love me. I mean only the man who loves you can give you the most passionate kiss ever after you screamed at him and slapped him.

I LOVE MICHAEL.


	13. Michael speaks

**Okay, so I did NOT get my five comments but I did get four in ONE NIGHT! Wow, now that's a record : And that's good enough for me. So, as I was writing the previous chapter I got IDEA 2007! MICHAEL'S SIDE OF THE STORY DURING THOSE 14 MISERABLE MIA-LESS DAYS! GENIUS. Comments please! I better get at the LEAST 10! (I'm totally serious you guys, I REALLY WON'T UPDATE!!!) I'm going to do it DIARY version even though Michael never writes in his diary. During the fourteen days he didn't keep a diary but I prefer doing it this way :**

Januray 31

My Apartement

Man, what is up with Mia? I mean, she's acting like my MOM and then expects me to respect her! When I started screaming because I was mad she got all puffy and just ran upstairs to hide behind Lilly. I've never seen this side of Mia. EVER. I mean, she's always shy and sweet and I never thought that drinking milk from the carton would annoy her.

I don't even know why I'm worried! I mean, sure it's our first fight. And over what? MILK? She'll get over it and she'll come running into my arms. Woah! Did I just have a Josh moment? Freaky…

Same day

Same Place

I decided to watch some Larry King to calm myself down. The show barely started when Mia came into the living room. I thought (okay I was hoping) that she came to apologize but she just turned around and left. I wanted to let her go but I thought it wasn't worth it. I mean, who would I talk to about Star Wars?

"Mia! Come back!" I screamed to her before she got too far.

I saw her stop and then turn to me. Okay, I didn't think that would happen. Now what do I say? IMPROVISE, IMPROVISE!

"Look," I got up "I'm sorry for screaming at you, I mean, it's not like I wanted to fight with you on purpose! I was just mad that you were treating me the way you were,"

She looked nervous. She was probably trying to think of a clever remark. She eventually gave in though.

"Oh, Michael I'm sorry too! I just got so carried away!" She said as she looked down.

The Mikester does it again!

Note To Self : Don't call myself "The Mikester" ever again.

Same Day

Same Place

I don't know what I just did and I don't know if I will ever be forgiven. So we were watching Larry King and then Mia just starts complaining. "I hate being a princes" "Oh my god, The Press, The Balls, GRANDMERE!"

"Stop you complaining!" I said. Really, who just starts complaining like that? Man.

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well, you're always complaining. OH I don't have a chest, Oh I'm a princess, Oh NO I have big feet, OOHHH GRANDMERE!!" I said mimicking her (amazingly).

And then we started with a big fight. Two in one day. Is that a sign? So, I lost my temper and all control of my body and soul. I screamed very loudly, like I've never screamed before. Even louder than the time when I was nine and Lilly broke my limited edition Star Wars figurines that were 6 weeks worth of lawn-mowing and allowance put together! I was so mad at her; I didn't think I could be any madder. I guess I was wrong seeing as I screamed louder than I ever thought I would.

She then suddenly screams "THEN WHY ARE YOU DATING ME HUH? WHY DON'T YOU GO OFF WITH ANOTHER GIRL IF YOU HATE ME SO MUCH?"

The first thing I thought was 'Oh no, here we go again'. My first reflex was to hug her and then say "I would never do that! You know I love you and you're the only that matters to me!" But as you obviously know, I was extremely mad so I didn't do that. Instead I screamed the most hurtful thing you could say to the love of your life and/or girlfriend.

"YEAH WHY DON'T I? I MEAN, AT LEAST I'D HAVE TO STOP HEARING YOU COMPLAIN!'

I thought 'OH YOU'RE IN FOR IT NOW!'

I saw that she was hurt. I really thought (okay I hoped) that she would break down crying and beg for my forgiveness. But she didn't. What she said next has been carved in my memory and I will never forget those words that have hurt me so much.

"FINE AND I'LL GO CALL RENE! AT LEAST HE'LL TREAT ME RIGHT, BETTER THAN YOU EVER WILL! AND HE WON'T BEAT YOU UP BECAUSE HE ISN'T A BIG COMPUTER NERD BULLY!"

Okay the computer nerd bully thing wasn't so hurtful, it's what she said before. Rene could never ever treat her right. He doesn't deserve her! He hasn't loved her for what, FOREVER!

Then I have no friggin' idea what came over me. I think it's because she hurt me so much and I wanted her to suffer or because I wanted her to stop saying those things but I slapped her.

Next was a big blur. All I remember her saying was "HOW DARE YOU?"

I tried to hug her but she just pushed me away, put her jacket on and went out running. All I did was sit down. And that's what I've been doing ever since she left, three hours ago.

Lilly, of course, heard what happened. She came running downstairs. She screamed at me for a while and then realized that she should be looking for Mia instead and so she puts on her jacket and leaves running.

What happened to Mia? Is she alright? Why has she been gone for so long? Did she go back to the loft? Is it over between us? Should I go after her and Lilly? What are my parents going to say? Did I lose her forever?

Those are the questions I SHOULD have been asking my self during these THREE FRIGGIN HOURS. Instead the only question I was thinking was 'Did she really mean what she said?'

Same Day

Same Place

Mia is back, safe and sound. I was up in my room when they came in. I wanted to run out and hug her but I was afraid she's push me back and tell me she hates me. I just said in my room and I decided to wait and see.

My mom called and said that they'd be late because of their schizophrenia meeting.

I'll try to talk to Mia tomorrow morning. I feel horrible. I can't believe I did this to her. I miss her so much even though she's only on the other side. I hate that she's so accessible but I'm not even aloud to look at her.

February 1

Same Place

I went downstairs and found Mia having breakfast with Lilly. She was laughing and making jokes. Was she really over me? Oh my god. It's really over.

MOSCOVITZ! How can you say that? She's NOT over you! How can she be? She's worried that I'm over her even when we're still dating! How can she just get over me when we're fighting?

I wanted to go in the kitchen and talk to her but I lost all my courage. Instead I ran to my room like a little girl and stayed there all morning. It's only when I heard the girls leave that I went downstairs to get some breakfast only to realize it's time for lunch. Great.

I had breakfast and back to my room I went. This is going to be a horrible week.

February 5

I still haven't talked to Mia. It's been five days now. I really think it's over. I haven't seen her much since the last fight and I think it's best. I don't know how I would react if I get close to her. What if I become like Larry Flitcher and start sweating like a freak? NOT COOL.

Usually, I concentrate on my school work even though I have the world's biggest problem. Now I can't help but think about Mia. I miss her laugh and her smile and the way she worries every time I'm not with her. I never got annoyed by the fact that she thinks I get new girlfriends while she's away. It proves how much she loves me.

Man I miss that girl. She's the most important person in my life. She really is. I would give Pavlov away any day if I could have her forever. Hell, I'd sell my soul to the devil as long as I could be with her.

I'm going to talk to her this lunchtime I swear!

Same Day

Home

Okay, so I didn't talk to her. But I have a perfectly good explanation! No, I don't. I'm just a wuss. Really.

I need some help man. I mean what kind of my guy can't even talk to his GIRLFRIEND?

February 10

Home

This is getting worse and worse. I can't eat or drink OR sleep. I have nightmares every night and it's been keeping me up all night. My teachers noticed something different too. They keep asking me if everything is alright or if I have troubles at home. Do they really expect me to say "Yes, in fact, I slapped my girlfriend and since then I can't eat or sleep and I only think about her!"

No.

Mia's taking over my life man! I can't live without her. She's on my mind 24/7. My parents even noticed something (of course they notice when I'm in a bad mood even before I get out of bed) and tried to psychoanalyze me. THEY ALWAYS DO THAT!

"Michael what's wrong, honey? Let me psychoanalyze you!" My mom or dad says.

"Sure mom! Treat me like one of your patients and learn my secret. It would make me feel oh so loved!"

No.

Right now I don't know if I should love or hate Mia. It sounds stupid, but I think I should hate her because she literally ruined my life. I should love her because… she's Mia.

February 13

School

Tomorrow's Valentine's day and I still didn't talk to her. MIA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME? My days are getting darker and darker! I've lost 5 pounds already. I'm sorry I'm saying this but I really do hope that she's suffering as much as I am. It's unfair! I'm here, unable to do anything but think of Mia while she's probably having the time of her life being single! I bet she's also eating a lot. I miss my mom's shepherd's pie. I don't think I can eat every again. It's a good thing I force a bottle of water down every day or I'd be dead by now.

But that wouldn't make a difference because I'm literally dead on the inside because of Mia. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO COMPLAIN? IF ONLY SHE CAN SEE WHAT SHE'S BEEN DOING TO ME! MAN, THIS SHOULDN'T BE LIKE THIS! I KNEW THAT I LOVED MIA WITH ALL MY HEART AND I WOULD DO NAYTHING SHE ASKED ME TO BECAUSE I LOVE HER SO MUCH BUT I NEVER THOUGHT I'D BE SUFFERING THIS MUCH! Well, I never thought about how I would feel I she left because I never thought she would leave me.

MIA COME BACK!

February 14

Home.

Did I just cry? I was looking at a picture of me and her I think a tear rolled down my cheek. By now I'd do anything to have her back. I'd even do the worst thing : Go back to Windows. I would really do that. Wait someone's at the door.

Same day

Home.

It was Mia. She came to ask my forgiveness (FINALLY) and then I (of course) forgave her. I missed her so much. I kissed her and I never wanted to stop. But I had to because I was hungry. I haven't eaten anything in days! Even Mia noticed. When I finally managed to stop myself from kissing her she screamed: "MICHAEL! YOU'RE SO THIN! WHAT'S WRONG?"

I smiled in a knowing way. Then I kissed her again.

"So… how did you survive without me?" I asked.

"You do NOT want to know!" She said.

That said it all to me. She missed me too.


End file.
